1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a high speed socket connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Development trend of connectors is high speed, high density, low crosstalk, low impedance, zero delay, etc. A high speed connector can help user achieve the high performance connectivity. But the biggest technical difficulty of the high speed connector is how to ensure the integrity of the signal and reduce the electromagnetic interference in the high speed transmission. As is well known, the electromagnetic interference exists mainly in two ways: radiated electromagnetic interference and conductive electromagnetic interference. For the radiated electromagnetic interference, it can be shielded in a shielded way. For the conductive electromagnetic interference, filtering is the most effective means of protection. Therefore, the high speed connector with shielding and filtering function can meet the electromagnetic compatibility of electronic products.
Hence, it is needed to provide a high speed socket connector with shielding and filtering function.